Internal Affairs
by CandyFlasher
Summary: It seems Japan took some advice of the heart from France. Said advice has him and China in a closet during the UN lunch break. Too bad America needed his coat and Russia can manhandle locked doors. Yaoi. China/Japan. First Hetalia writing.


Internal Affairs

Had it always been so damn hot in here? Maybe it was the ratty looking air conditioning system strapped to the window or maybe it was all the hot air America was spewing as he sweated and rubbed at his forehead. The counties had once again met for this so called "peace talk" meeting. Damn you Truman and your forcefulness of cooperation between countries. Honestly, no one expected anything eventful to happen today. With a mixture of unbearable temperatures and the animosity of the fallen Axis Powers, everyone was just tired or seeing one another. Japan was on to something when he clammed up from everyone and refused to conform to Western ideas. There were probably a few minds coming up with the same idea. But of course no one would get the chance to voice anything since America just had to keep talking about some kind of Marshall Plan. Blah blah, rebuild Europe and punish the Axis Powers for their part in going against the Allied forces.

"**So led by of course me, we will all work together to bring back the economy of Western Europe while keeping an eye on Germany, Italy and Japan."**

England could only sigh and shake his head. Honestly, America just needed to get a hold of himself and realize his limits. As much as they needed the help, being led by America was like being led into a booby-trapped forest by a blind person. However, even the heat had began to affect his willingness to pick a fight with his once held territory so he let it go, allowing blonde hair to slip through his fingers while his forehead hit the table in exhaustion. He was silently praying that America might collapse from heat or someone demanded a recess from all of this. He glanced around the room at the fellow countries trapped in this miniature Hell.

Hungary had her hair pulled up off her neck, Russia had shed his thick layers of clothing, most of the jackets were draped over chair backs or tossed haphazardly on the floor. There was a good possibility that shows had been removed from a few people judging by the feint smell of death underneath the table.

And yet under these deplorable conditions, America continued to discuss hare-brained schemes to solve the world problems they way he wanted. But the silence from the peanut gallery was broken when a loud roar erupted from what one could guess was someone's stomach. Various sets of eyes looked around trying to figure out whose stomach was that deprived of food.

In the end, all eyes turned to small and restless Italy who was content in constantly looking over at Germany's paper as if trying to understand what was going on. Or maybe he was just trying to look as if he knew what was going on. Yeah, it was that one. His stomach let out another roar and finally, FINALLY someone decided to say something. Thank you Germany.

"**Dear God can we please take a recess or something! I am sick of sitting here and listening to your stupid ideas without anyone else's input. And what the Hell is up with your lack of cool air in here?! It's like an oven! Besides, if he doesn't get something to eat, I'm risking a limb!"** the blonde bellowed, unaware that he had, in fact, made reference to placing people in ovens. Some might consider him a hypocrite but most of the other people were sharing the same thoughts so they chose to say nothing.

America straightened up and sighed, dropping his aviator coat on the ground before allowing a grin to stretch across his face.

"**I was hoping someone was going to call recess! I was dying in here and since I'm up here speaking, I can't call anything like that. But I'm starving so let's eat!"** he replied, watching a few seated representatives' heads hit the desk in exasperation. Oops, did they forget to mention that before they came in? Oh well. They were getting their break just like they wanted so matters such as that would be dealt with after session was brought back in after lunch.

------

Countries filed out into the hallway, most heading for the small kitchen in order to fill their protesting stomachs. Some chatted with others near them in line while others completely decided to remain silent from everyone, considering the conditions of the room they had just escaped. The previous Axis Powers stood away from the others, keeping to their little group until a resolution was finalized about what would happen to them. Neither of the three wanted to be talked into or bribed by one of these European counties into some deal that was going to do more harm than good. Well that was merely the case for Germany and Italy. It had already been decided that China, due to the small distance between them, would be looking over Japan until the rest of the world deemed it fit to function on its own once more.

"**Italy-chan, do you know where China went? I don't see him in the line anywhere and I need to go talk to him."** Japan whispered to the red-head who looked over. There was a moment of silence between the two as the pasta-adoring Italian pondered where he saw the eldest of the Oriental countries head off to when they all left the meeting room. His finger rested on his bottom lip before eyes lit up and he turned to the usually bored looking raven to his right.

"**Panda-chan went to the bathroom! He was complaining about having to go the whole time but he ran out past Russia-chan and went down that hall."** he exclaimed, pointing down the hallway that led to the bathrooms. When the tiny Asian peeked down said hallway, he, in fact, did spot Yao's rather perky rear in those dark tan uniform pants coming out of the bathroom. He smirked.

The Japanese boy turned down said hallway, leaving the hungry boy standing with only Germany. Said blonde watched him stalk around the corner but did nothing. It was his urinary system and if he needed to go, he needed to go. Too bad that's not exactly where he was headed.

A convenient door was located on the side of the hallway and a small hand tested the handle. Unlocked, good. The younger of the two stopped and waved, drawing the other over. Yao smiled and stopped, rubbing his still slightly wet hands on his pant legs and flipping his ponytail back over his shoulder before speaking to the smaller Asian before him.

"**Yao-san, I was hoping over lunch I could talk to you about what will be going on after this is all said and done. I understand that you will be watching over me to ensure that I don't get into anymore mischief? Hm, it will be much like before, won't it?"** Kiku sighed, gently turning the knob of the door and allowing said door to open just a bit. It had to go undetected.

"**Yes yes, but let's go eat first. I. Am. Starving**.**"** the elder replied as he took a step towards the kitchen. Before he took another, two arms grabbed at the back of the uniform and dragged his startled body into the closet. The door shut and the tiny click of a lock locking sounded. Yao's mind spun for a moment, wondering who pulled him into the closet. It was rather dumb to ask considering Kiku Honda was the only other person in the hallway and happened to be the small figure situating himself on the older boy's lap.

A hand, smelling faintly of jasmine, pressed against Yao's chin, forcing his head back against the wall while a set of soft lips blew lightly on the heated skin. Small kisses were pressed on the prominent Adam's apple and teeth nicked at the feint lines engraved along the soft surface. The hand that started on his chin moved across his cheek and wound itself within the longer black hair. A set of eyes met his confused gaze and a smirk accompanied those eyes that expelled nothing but teasing looks. The face disappeared for a few moments as the mouth worked itself along his neck one more only to appear once more. The tip of a pink tongue flicked at those teasing lips.

"**Kiku, what are you doing? Let go of me this instant! I'm starving!"** he exclaimed, glaring at the smaller of the two and tried to shift under the lithe body. Unfortunately, the diet Germany had put the young man on as well as the training had made the small body a little heavier though he still was a thin and graceful as a woman. A smirk spread across the Japanese's boy face once more and the small hands moved run down the soft chest of the other and fingers nimbly began to undo the buttons of the white button down shirt. This time the boy decided that right now was not the best time for saying things. It was simply time to have his fun for now.

As the shirt was pushed away from the pale chest, that damn mouth lowered itself once more to capture a piece of skin between his lips, sucking the flesh and forcing the blood to the surface to leave behind a bright red hickey. He pulled away to survey his work and smirked. He liked the look of his marks on the older boy. Labored breathing could be heard coming from the body beneath him and he ground his hips experimentally to see what kind of reaction he received.

The elder groaned.

Inner-Kiku was smiling and dancing around in happiness. He had been so worried that he was going to screw this up but he seemed as if he was doing this right. When he first accidentally let it slip that he had a crush on Yao-san, France was the first to hop in and give him advice. Well, he had said something about wooing the other with a lovely dinner and a walk through the French countryside and ending with some casual smooching, but he was interrupted by another who said to just push them into the floor and give it to them good. Needless to say, the two got into a fight about what he was supposed to do while Kiku, completely unaware of what was going on, sat watching the two. He was debating on putting in his two cents but decided against it considering the two were looking at him in a rather suspicious/ creepy manner. He gulped. It was the conjoining forces of those two that his plan was put in place. Of course he felt awkward doing all of this and was very inexperienced. It went against everything he believed in, but if it would get Yao to like him in the way that he did, then he would do his hardest to complete everything just as they told him. He just had to be sure not to say anything.

So here he was, straddling China in a locked closet. His hands were playing with the fabric of the white shirt and his eyes would glance up to the elder boy and then back down to his chest. He was trying his hardest not to make too much eye contact or he would lose his focus and bolt. He knelt down and attached his lips around a hardening nub, sucking on said nub. A soft groan sounded from above and his cheeks lit up. He didn't think that the object of his desire would be groaning like this. The younger glanced up, seeing the head pushed back against the wall, eye closed and a soft blush spread across his cheeks. A hand moved to rest in the short hair and the once groaning voice spoke up.

"**Really, stop it. We don't need to be doing things like this. We need to leave and go eat our lun—"** he began before one of those small hands smacked across his face. He looked down at the other who glared, silently threatening him not to say another word. The face disappeared and a sharp bite met the tender flesh of stomach. Yao gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be slapped again, especially by this little brother. A barely heard 'Shut up' was said as the mouth moved lower. A slick, warm tongue spread around the protruding bellybutton. Yes, Yao had an out-y bellybutton and Kiku loved it. He brushed the tip of his tongue across that tiny bump, feeling the muscles underneath the pale skin tense and relax multiple times before he moved his head away from the heated skin.

Fingers were there once more, playing with the waist of pants. Those thin fingers undid the single button and as eyes flashed up, meeting the other's stares, the zipper dropped tooth by tooth. Yao blushed, embarrassed that these actions had aroused him. He wanted to sigh in relief at the release of pressure when his pants were undone. He looked back to the younger of the two and blushed harder considering Kiku's own uniform pants were making their way down his thin thighs, underwear going with them. Nestled between those soft looking legs was something the elder doubted he was ever going to see under any circumstances. His lips parted to say something but the other shook his head, shifting forward to press his half-naked body against Yao's stomach and chest. Kiku's soft hands ran through the other's dark hair before lowering his hips back down, brushing two throbbing arousals together. Both boy hissed in pleasure. Kiku looked back to the other and bit his lip before repeating the motion multiple times.

And so these motions continued. Hands roamed along soft skin and fingers explored every secret place on a pale body. Jasmine scented hands rested on pale cheeks and for one brief moment, lips touched together and a spark flashed between the two. Eyes opened simultaneously and suddenly...

"**Arugh! Why won't this door open!? I put my jacket in here earlier and I'd like it back! Can someone else see if they can get this door open?"**

"**I'll try. I'm sure I can get it."**

"**No! Don't open that door! Everyone just go back to the lunchroom and I'll get the coats and whatever and br—"**

And there was the light. Brown eyes squinted and Yao looked out to a few surprised faces. Sets of eyes belonging to America, England, Germany, Italy, Russia, France and Canada were upon them. Well...Canada was watching before the small body fell to the floor from surprise. Italy looked back to the boy while the rest just stared. China could only blush and look away a little while Japan turned his head to look back at the eyes clearly watching his bare rear that hovered over another part of China's anatomy. His face reddened and he turned to shuffle off the elder boy.

His hands shot to cover himself and the panic in his face meant that he didn't know what to do. **"Uh, I thought that was a room for that kind of things, not the closet. Uh...uh, I apologize everyone. I'm going to get lunch now**." he verbally threw out before jerking his pants up and shuffling from the closet and down the hallway.

France merely placed a hand over his mouth and withheld a chuckle. When he told Japan to actually pursue his crush, he had no idea that he was honestly going to try to sex him in a closet. He looked to the elder Asian and back to the other. His only regret was not mentioning that like in many situations in life: the more the merrier.


End file.
